pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted Bay Mystery
Summary When Sunset Shimmer is haunted by her past she is invited to accompany Jake Everest Elias Kelly Terry and Angel and Ryder and the gang to Haunted Bay Charecters * Ryder * Jake * Everest * Elias Vincent * Kelly Walter * Angel * Terry * Skye * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Danny * Ranger * Ace Sorensen * Mr Wingnut * Mrs Wingnut * Oscar * Olivia Transcript (Title has Sunset Shimmer and her demon form on it) Sunset:Haunted Bay Mystery. (We open on Canterlot High ending to the first movie but with a twist) Twilight:By the power of friendship! (They do what they did only this time Sunset's blasts do work destroying them) Demon Sunset:I-I did it! This is where I finally win! (Turns to Flash Sentry) Demon Sunset:And Flash you and I will be having some catching up to do. Flash:Sunset no. What you're doing is wrong! Demon Sunset:I SHALL RULE EQUESTRIA AND THE WORLD! SNIPS SNAILS COME WITH ME! (They go through the portal) Rainbow Dash:Huh? Twilight? Spike? Fluttershy:They're back? AppleJack:Well I'll be! (They appear infant of Rainbow Dash only Demon Sunset does then they all come) Rarity:Who are you all? Demon Sunset:I an the new princess. I AM SUNSET SHIMMER!!!!!! (They don't know what to do) Princess Celestia:Youve been a demon? Demon Sunset:That's right! And only the both worlds will be mine! (Rainbow Dash kicks her she then sees the mirror and of her human form and pony form then back to demon form) Demon Sunset:What have I become?! (Takes Snips and Snails back through the portal and leaving everyone confused) (Back in the human world) Human Appljack:W-We survived. Human Pinkie Pie:Hurry! Let's celebrate after the fall formal. Twilight:I have to get back to Equestria. Spike:Yeah we both do. (The three demons come through the portal) Human Rainbow Dash:Come back for more huh? Well then... Demon Sunset:I'm sorry. (Voice breaking up) I'm so sorry! Human Fluttershy:It's ok. Twilight:FLUTTERSHY NO! (Throws Fluttershy sending her flying) Demon Sunset:I'm sorry I'm going to destroy the school! Vice principal Luna:If you ever get back to human form we'll give you detention for the rest of you school years! Principal Celestia:We'll expel you! (And with an atomic blast the school is destroyed Sunset burst awake) (Jake Everest Elias Kelly Angel and Terry wake up) Jake:Sunset babe is everything all right? Sunset:I had a bad dream. Or a nightmare. Kelly:What was it? Sunset:It was about me winning beating Twilight Sparkle. Destroying her and her friends. Elias:Wow and only because of the power of Equestria. Angel:Yeah and like that time when we helped Ryder and the gang solve the case of the Crypt Keeper. Kelly:Or the case of the Swamp Monster. Terry:Or the case of the Mad Scientist terror. Elias:Ryder still has the shovel Muddy boot and test tubes from those cases. Kelly:and that old set of glasses. Terry:And that card from that night club and the business card and those power plant glove and goggles. Elias:From the power plant poltergeist and the Night Club ghoul and the business beast and the mansion monster. Jake:Alright guys we get it. Now let's head to Haunted Bay for some fun. Sunset:We might even solve a mystery. (They get dressed cuts to lookout Ryder and the Gang are getting ready) Ryder:This is great Jake treating us to a road trip. Katie:I can't wait to get to Haunted Bay for a vacation. Danny:Haunted? Like I thought we were only going on a vacation and not talk about monsters or mysteries for a few days. Ace:Take it easy Danny at least we won't be going to get involved in one. Ranger:And besides we'll have a fun time. (Jake comes with the rest) Jake:Hey guys you ready for our trip? Ryder:Yeah I can't wait to get there. Sunset:Haunted Bay is a great vacation town sorta like Adventure Bay. Danny:They like better have some great food. Rubble:Yeah. Elias:Well we're on the road again. (They drive we blackout and fade onto the Mystery Patroller cruising down the desert roads with Jake at the wheel Sunset sitting shot gun looking at the map the rest are in the back Scooby Snacks by the Hex Girls plays) Ryder:Nothing like a little music like the Hex Girls to make it better. Ace:I'm excited. Katie:Just as long as there's plenty of sunshine. Danny:Well there's only one thing Rubble and Imare hoping for this vacation. (Jake stops the van at the Wingnuts burger stand) Jake:Who's hungry? Rubble:Oh oh me me! Sunset:Easy Rubble. Category:Season 5